Shredded Memory
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Robustus Megatron Goa Shred is sitting in the med lab, running through the files on Starscream, checking them out in extreme detail, almost obsessively in fact. The lights are on while gumbies go about their duty, at the moment there are no patients in the med bay. Robustus had spent part of his cycle getting packed up and moved over to Polyhex, then of course having to get the sigil put upon him so the others here will know he's one of them. Once this is settled, he strides into the med bay and gives a thoughtful hmm. He puts his hands on hips, taking a look at the small femme reading over a medical file. "Are you Shred?" he asks in a deep baritone. Shred hears Robustus entering, and she turns away from the Terminal, getting to her feet, "That I am. You must be Robustus. I'm glad that you have decided to join us. " Robustus inclines his head, "I am," he moves a hand off a hip and extends it toward you, "I look forward to working with you." a friendly smile creeping onto his lips. Shred chuckles, shaking the hand, "As I do with you. at the moment, there is just one patient in the Med lab for you to work on, Robustus. " she taps at the terminal, changing the file to that of herself. "Myself. Putting it simply, my cerebral circuitry was compromised recently, and I initiated a memory purge.. I need you to assess the damage, see if you can help to recover any of the lost information." Robustus grips your hand gently, a courteous only another medic would give another since the hands are usually the most sensitive part of them. Once he releases it and you change the file, he moves to look over what you are allowing him to view, listening intently. "A memory purge? That's quite a severe thing to do to oneself without having a very good reason for it. I shall trust that you did." he glances over the file carefully, "I do believe I can help you." Shred nods faintly, "I couldn't allow the bring that had infiltrated my neural net to have access to my memories. I knew too much that would adversely affect the empire if it fell into the wrong hands. Shall we begin?" Robustus nods to the question, "Yes, of course." he replies, gesturing toward a med table. "I'd like to take a scanner reading to compare it to your last one on file, just to see if there's been any improvement." Shred nods, "Of course, by all means." she moves to a scanner, hooking herself in so the system can take accurate readings. In truth there is absolutely no difference. her auto repair systems cannot repair the delicate neural chips. Robustus watches how you hook yourself up, committing it to memory. He steps over to the scanner to look at the readings then glances at the one on file. "Hm, no change. But I do believe there's a way to recover some data, depending on what program you used to erase the memory in the first place." Shred nods, and she hmms, "I'm not sure.. I don't remember!" of course, if you run the systems to see just what data is in the corrupted sections, it will become clear she used a destructive fractal algorithm.. very ordered, yet highly complicated destruction. Robustus smiles a hint, "Ah that does give me a hint as to the program you may have used though." he notes, "So shall I examine the chips to see if there is any physical damage first then see if I can run a program to counteract what you did to yourself?" Shred nods, "Ok. no problem." lying back, she puts herself offline. The actual chips are located deep in her chest, and the lack of redundant systems in her would be blatantly obvious on her medical files and schematics. The memory chips are running hot, charred even. the program worked by running so much data into them they overheated, corrupting it that way.. but it also has scorched the casing to her laser core. Robustus could tell where the systems are just on the scanner alone, a chest location isn't typical but considering her size probably necessary. He taps on the access panel, allowing it to pop open before he slides it off. He hmms softly, examining the scorch patterns first. He taps a panel on his right forearm, a panel opening up to expose tools within. From this he extracts a small pair of chip tongs. He uses it to pull a chip free. A small whirr of gears in his helm extends what could be called a jewelers magnifier over his right optic. This allows him a very close look to the connections in the chip. The evidence of the heat is obvious, the fact they aren't burnt out entirely a small miracle. He puts the chip back into place, pulling out another to examine. He repeats this several times until all the chips have had a physical exam. Tongs are put back into his arm and the panel slides back into place, the magnifier also folds back into his helm as he idly strokes at his beard in thought. Shred says there, unable to say anything, the logical way to repair the physical damage would be to directly transfer the data into new chips, and then run the program to attempt to restore as much as possible of the data. With the chips as burned as they are, the information can't be restored internally. Robustus turns away from his patient, looking through the cabinets and drawers until he finds what he needs, new data chips as well as a data jack. He sets these on the table next to your form, then picking up the scanner he switches it over to data retrieval mode. This accomplished, he plugs the data jack into it then the other end into the port on the side of your neural net. He taps at the buttons that begins the copy transfer of the data over to the scanners data storage. Shred remains there, as her entire memory core is placed into the scanner's data storage, and there is a lot of data. it is clear whoever designed her body felt she would need a lot of memory available. There are also files which were protected from her memory purge by a trinary firewall, all of her skills. Robustus waits for the scanner to beep, indicating that it finishes making the copy transfer. He looks over the files by scrolling over them, just to make sure it did indeed get everything there. He switches the scanners screen over to diagnostic then scrolls through the selection of decrypters, virus checkers, and the like. The mech idly hums to himself, it sounds like a tune. Finally he selects what he believes will be the most likely candidate for eliminating the fractal algorithm and restructuring the data. He sets the scanner to that tasks, setting it down. Shred lays there in wait, unable to do anything at all while inactive. Robustus activates the panel in his arm again to take out the chip tongs, then gets to work removing the worn out chips one by one. He's careful and precise about it, setting them aside for you to inspect yourself when you are reactivated. He takes a good long look at the inside of the net itself where the chips attached, looking to see if the board will need removal as well. It would probably be a good idea. the main casing for her laser core is also charred, she's lucky she didn't burn it through, too. it might be worth opening up to take a closer look though. Robustus continues to hum as he works, taking out a magnetic screwdriver so he can remove the tiny screws that hold the board in place, then the tongs to remove the board itself. He examines it and puts it with the other burnt out hardware. Next the laser core casing, having to reach in deep to press the right section of it to get it to snap free, then pulling it up carefully. Shred 's laser core looks to be old and battered beneath the casing, showing the evidence of a very long time's abuse. It's a miracle she is as well adjusted as she is. If forced to make a judgment, Rob might expect her to suffer severe neural degradation within the next two vorns. Robustus frowns at what he sees, "Dear Primus.. give me the guidance and knowledge..." he sings softly, visually inspecting the wiring that connects to the core itself, ".. to do my duty to the fullest." he is careful not to touch the core itself, seeing that is probably going to be sensitive to physical contact. Shred remains there.. It is probably best to leave it for now, report the situation to Megatron. Robustus makes sure he makes a thorough physical inspection so he he'll have a complete report to file, then he cleans the casing of the scorch marks and slides it back over the laser core until it snaps into place. Next step, burnt wiring needs tending to, so he retrieves a good amount of high voltage wires that will better able to handle heat. One wire at a time he takes out the old ones and puts in the new ones. During this time the scanner is still crunching through the data in its storage, retrieving what data it finds under the layer of the erasure itself. He continues his song softly, "Guide my hands as you guide my spark. Keep them steady, let my mind recall all the lessons of my craft." Shred remains still, her memories are gradually being recovered, at least in part. Robustus is thorough and efficient, fingers nimbly guiding wires, attaching them in place with practiced skill. "Give me inspiration. Open my optics to all possibilities." he sings, finally the last wire put into place. Moving to the cabinets he finds a chip board that is meant to take higher voltages and heat with inbuilt heat sinks. This is slid into the neural net, the sinks lines are attached to an exhaust line nearby, then the screws tightened back into place. Shred would smile, if she knew what Robustus was doing, though if she knew about the problem with her laser core itself, she would be horrified. Robustus picks up the tongs, picking up each chip and attaching it to the board then pressing carefully with the tip of his finger to it seats firmly into place. "Carry me through any faltering oh Primus. Assure me that your will is done through my hands, my mind, my spark." he sings. Of course the mech doesn't know the security cams are capturing every movement and his singing both. Each chip is placed into the net board, the scanner at that moment beeps for attention. Robustus looks over then picks up the scanner, he smiles at what he sees. He taps on a couple buttons to have it pass the data through a defragmentary cycle so the files are all in order and easier to access. Shred is likely to chuckle at the singing, though it doesn't matter, a good medic is a good medic, regardless of quirks. Robustus sets the scanner back down, he moves over to the medical file on the screen and types in findings, what was replaced, procedures done, parts used, just your typical information. Shred lays there, it will be interesting for her to review the file, though what will Robustus tell her about her laser core? Robustus hears the scanner beep again, so he finishes his typing for now and moves back to it, tapping on the buttons to switch over to data copy transfer sub function upload. The scanner then begins to upload the data into the new set of nueral chips. Robustus takes the momentary lull to finish up his report with notations to pursue laser core replacement and a follow up exam to make sure the neural net chips and board are taking the output of voltage and heat as expected. The scanner beeps just in time for his report to be finished. He saves it to the file then moves over to remove the jack from your neural net as well from the scanner itself. Setting the scanner to the side, the then slides your chest panel back into place. This completed, only thing left to do is to reactivate you. He picks up your helm with one hand, sliding the other under it to the back of your neck then curls his fingers in until he feels the small button inside then depresses it, this should bring you around. Shred mms, her optics flickering as she reboots, before brightening crimson.. "So what's the prognosis Doc?" then she blinks, putting a hand to her head, feeling the data there.. "Whoa!" it's obviously going to take her a few moments to restabalise. Robustus looks down at you from where he's standing, which is just behind you at the head of the table. He smiles slightly, "I think you'll be surprised by what data has been restored, it wasn't full recovery, but there'll be something there for you to access now." then he pauses a moment, "Though I have grave concern about your laser core, it's badly damaged and if it's not taken care of your spark may extinguish within a couple vorns." Shred nods, and she smiles, "I.. I remember so much more.. " Then she hears the e warning about her laser core.. "M.. my core? My spark could be extinguished.. Then.. it must be replaced.. " Robustus inclines his head as he moves to the side of the table where the burnt out chips and board are set up, picking them up to show them to you. "Good, I am glad you do." he states, "Yes, I agree. I put that notation in your medical file along with my findings, what parts I replaced, and put in for request for a new core." Shred looks at the chips, and she looks alarmed.. "Those were my memory core?? it's a miracle I was able to retain anything with chips that damaged!!" Robustus nods, "Yes. I replaced them with a better board and set of chips that will be better able to take the voltage and heat output that these exhibit. I'll have you come in for a follow up to check on if there is any sign of issues or not. If there is, we can try for a upgraded board and chip set." Shred nods, "Thanks.. I.. I remember my time in the grease pits.. and most of the academy.." Robustus smiles, "You are quite welcome Shred." he offers you a hand up. "Shall I send a copy of my report to Megatron?" he inquires. Shred gets up, and she nods, "Please do, Robustus. You're one hell of a medic." Robustus inclines his head, "Thank you." he intones, then moves over to the computer to make a copy of the report to send over to Megatron. Decepticons Message: 4/19 Posted Author Medical Report on Shred May 31 2010 Robustus Megatron, attached you will find a copy of the medical file for Shred who was my patient this cycle. As you can see her neural chip set and board were both badly damaged, requiring replacement with hardware that is better able to take the voltage and heat that this damaged hardware exhibits. I was able to copy her stored memories and run a decryption file on it, then a defragmentary file on that once the data that could be recovered was finalized. I would like to note that her laser core is in need of immediate replacement due to the amount of visual damage. I have already put in for a new core and expect it to arrive very soon as I put a rush on it. Shred will do a follow up with me to check on the new hardware as well as the core replacement. I am pleased to report that other than these issues she is in excellent health and reported to me that she could recall more memories. (Data encryption with password for rank 8 and above, signed "Robustus"). Shred smiles, watching Robustus, as she radios a friend... "A friend of mine is coming, Robustus, I had to let him know I could remember much more." Shred is sitting at one side of the med bay, trying to acclimatize herself a) to her restored memories, and b) to the bad news she got about her laser core. Robustus inclines his head to that, "Understood." he replies, sending off the copy of the report with a data encryption to assure that just higher ranked individuals see the file. Goa marches into the bay at a clip like he's got something on his mind. He glances at Robustus, surprised ... particularly when he eyes the insignia. With a terse nod, though, he moves on. "What's going on, Shredder?" Shred lowers her head slightly, "Well, putting it simply goa, Robustus has restored most of my memory but there is a problem.. RObustus, could you explain to Goa please? About the problem.. and the dangers involved in repairing it?" Goa moves up close to the minicon and bobs his head around like he's trying to gauge her expression. Sudden ... declines ... in Shred's mood were never good. Robustus looks over as he stands up from the computer terminal. "Ah Goa, how is the leg?" he asks curiously, then pauses a moment to tap at the terminal to bring up his file. Looking to see if the new leg assembly had been ordered, which it had been and was on site. He looks back to them both, "Yes of course." he replies, walking over to join them. "Her laser core is badly damaged and there is a immediate threat to her spark, I have put in for a emergency rush order for a replacement core. Such a procedure is very delicate and stressful, sometimes requiring another set of steady hands to assist with the transfer." he looks to Shred, "I trust that there is equipment available for the transfer, like a spark containment unit?" Shred frowns, "Honestly, I do not know.. we may need to requisition one.. And an extractor. I've never seen it performed successfully, what needs to be done to save me." "No complaints, but I ain't been in any straight combat..." He glances over at the mech, but looks much more concerned with Shred. The talk of laser-cores makes Goa's optics flutter brightly. "Slow down," he stands upright, "there's damage in the container itself?" He rubs at the bottom of his crest, grimacing, "Slag, Shred... What did you /do/? That's..." It's the roller's turn to lower his head. "How long has she got?" Robustus smiles slightly despite Shred's misgivings, "I happen to have seen a successful transfer, it can be done with the right equipment and the proper training, I possess the latter and happen to have an extractor on me. The containment unit though, that'll take some connections and a rush delivery. But I assure you one will be found." then to Goa his tone is reassuring, hands gesturing in a 'take it easy' sort of manner, "The core itself is damaged, I estimate two vorns at least. Which is why I sent off for the new core right away." he steps away from the two move to the computer terminal to attempt some of his contacts for the containment unit that will be needed. Shred looks to Goa, "Two vorns.. that.. That's not long at all, is it?" And it was two vorns at most.. which works out to us in human time, as about two years. Goa looks like he can't decide whether to cross his arms, set them on his hips, or fidget. "No, it's not. Robustus, instant you get the part, let me know. I can jet out there and snap it up, faster." He peers through narrowed, questioning optics at Shred. "I'm serious. What'd you do? You remember?" The medic owed him her life, far as he was concerned. He wasn't about to let this sort of thing become a habit... Robustus sends off an urgent radio pulse to all his contacts in the medical community to seek out the equipment, the spark containment unit, and waits to see if he gets a quick response or not. "I'll certainly do so Goa, the quicker that part and equipment are in my hands the better. Wouldn't hurt to have an assistant either." Shred frowns, "I.. as far as I can recall, I used a destructive fractal algorithm.. I wasn't taking any chances.. But I expect part of the problem is my origins, my laser core wasn't exactly.. the best quality, Goa.. " Goa finally settles on crossing his arms in a very tight pattern. He nearly clutches at his shoulder tires ... he flicks a flake of debris off one. "All you need to tell me, Shredder." He wasn't sure about fractals, but he could understand shoddy components. "Robustus here, he's alright..." he turns his head to eye the mech and his new brand again, "Speaking of that, did your request go to any other Decepticon medics?" Robustus listens to his radio for any calls back as he addresses Goa, "I have no contacts among your army as of yet, Goa. What contacts I do have are all neutrals." then he gets a beep on his radio, "Ah someone has responded. Excellent." The familiar form of the Emperor walks into the repair bay. He sees Robustus has met Shred already. "I see you have gotten yourself situated." Megatron rasps, addressing Robustus. Shred smiles, "Putting it simply Goa, the program I used to purge my memory. well, the way it worked is by utterly overloading it with raw data.. a fractal algorithm constantly grows.. " Shred sees Megatron enter, and she nods in acknowledgement of the emperor. "Sir." Goa tilts his head at Shred, one antenna raised. "You in my head too?" He notices Megatron when the other 'Cons start acknowledging him, and turns about with a salute. "Sir." He glances over at Robustus, as if to say 'go on'. Robustus looks over to Megatron, "Indeed, I trust you received the report I sent to you?" he inquires, then looks to Goa, "The containment unit is being prepared by a contact as we speak, if you can get there and back before the end of this cycle that would be splendid. Just don't jostle around too much, such equipment is delicate." Megatron grins, and could possibly use Goa's statement of getting into his head against him. Instead, Megatron returns the salutes. "Shred, I trust you have been taking care of our new medic. Is everything in order?" Shred smiles, "It is, sir.. He has helped to restore much of my memory, although.. He also discovered a significant problem with my laser core. Something I should have long ago anticipated.. " Goa returns to ease, and grins eagerly at Robustus. This is the sort of work he'd been craving ever since he got back planet-side. "Package won't even know it's moving," he says, bouncing a fist against one of his rubber shoulders to demonstrate. In reality, he wasn't completely certain he knew how to fill that request ... though he could certainly try. "Just tell me where it is." Megatron reads the medical report Robustus sent in, and hmms. "This is not good news. It seems the damage was more severe than my initial evaluations. I will ensure the order for your laser core goes through as quickly as possible. We need you here in my repair by as my chief medical officer." Megatron rasps, "Are you in any immediate danger?" Robustus listens to his radio as another call comes in about the laser core as well. He looks to Goa with a smile, "The containment unit is at the college campus. I just received word that a laser core also ready for pick up, its located at the clinic where the Finishing Touch is located." he chuckles to Megatron, "I already have it handled, Goa here is about to go pick them up." How's THAT for efficiency? The mech doesn't mess around! He puts a reassuring hand on Shred's shoulder, "Don't worry, you are in good hands with me around." Shred hmms, looking to Robustus, then to Megatron, "For the time being, thankfully no. You have recruited a fine medic, lord Megatron, his knowledge exceeds my own. the process he needs to perform is one that they refused to teach us at the academy, saying that it is far too dangerous. There is a sixty percent mortality rate at the very best of times, unfortunately. Spark extraction is a very delicate process, worse is reinsertion." Robustus assures, "But it can be done Shred, I have the training. A assistant would be a good addition though to ascertain the success of the procedure, preferably someone with a medical background." Shred hmms, "Well, the best other medic we have is Psykeout. but right now he is on recharge cycle. I do not know much about Nitrogear.." While approving of Robustus' efficiency, Megatron seems concerned with the quality of the laser core. Megatron voices his concern, "What of the quality of the laser core you procured? Ordering one will ensure a pristine, brand-new laser core for Shred. I will neither accept a low-quality laser core, nor one that is not in brand new condition." Megatron wants to eliminate all variables from such a risky procedure. Hm. Goa's optics haze for a second or two with thought. Why would Torque have a spare laser core lying around? Why WOULDN'T Torque have a spare laser core lying around, for that matter ... "You're mighty intent on that, Robustus," he chuckles, apparently with nothing else to add. Shred's rattling off of the numbers make him somber for a moment. "Radio if anything comes up. I'll be back 'fore you know I'm gone." The roller starts to march back the way he came, but stops mid-step when Megatron voices his concerns. He wasn't about to run off for nothing. Robustus understand the concern voiced by Megatron, stating in reply, "It is a brand new laser core of high quality. Nothing but the best for your troops, Megatron." then a chuckle to Goa, "Thank you, I shall take that as a compliment. Safe travels, Goa." is offered. Shred goes fairly quiet for now, choosing to listen, she know all too well the risks, despite the reassurances of Robustus, though it is heartening to know Megatron also seeks to ensure her well being. "Goa!" Megatron belts out before the grounder takes off. "Take at least one other with you.", Megatron orders, thinking about both the safety of Goa and the protection of the transported item. Goa had already started again for the door -- he startles, biting down a "whghaghh??" sound, and his tire squeaks as he instantly spins about. "Uhh... I'll get one of the seekers to trail me, sir." He starts skating backward, looking very ... puzzled. And more than a little frazzled. "Is that... acceptable, Lord Megatron?" Robustus gives Shred's shoulder a gentle squeeze then removes his hand, "Unless you wish to inspect the hardware I removed from Shred, I will take them to the processor to have them broken down into component parts for possible recycling." Robustus said that to Megatron. Shred smiles faintly, and she hmms, a little bit surprised herself at Megatron's concern.. "Perhaps Starscream and his scientists will have some use of them for research. Have the hardware sent to him, perhaps he can devise a way to help prevent laser core failures in the future." Megatron rasps, indicating he wants Robustus to send the parts to Starscream and the science facilities. In response to Goa, Megatron keeps things short and sweet. "Yes, that will be acceptable. Now go." Robustus inclines his head, "I'll deliver it personally to the science facilities." he states, then smiles to Shred, "You try to relax and recharge for awhile." he instructs softly. Goa salutes and, eager to waste no more time -- not to mention leave the murphy's-law-conducting Decepticon med bay -- hops away down the wind shaft. Not a straight-away out of Polyhex for him, though. He isn't certain he has enough /room/ for such a device in his cargo compartment, so he makes a stop by the barracks first. At least he'd gotten the picture and started keeping the place shiny ... though, ironically, that meant less places to stash things. He manages to get most of his possessions -- the data chips he typically keeps on his person, random tools -- into a subspace locker, but he's forced to leave a few out. Not to mention the issue of ... the cylinder. He pulls the container out and his optics pause on it a minute, considering. No ... it was a minute chance, but it was still there. Just like the minute chance of someone finding it if he left it here with his berth. The chance of Shred's new hardware getting poisoned by his crystals was the less acceptable chance. And Megatron'd probably kill him, to boot. So he hides it in Skystalker's bunk. Who the slag would look for it there? Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Goa's Logs